It is well known that semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) consume power, ranging from less than a few microwatts to more than several watts, and that they produce heat. The heat is dissipated in the various semiconductor junctions present in the integrated circuit unless it is removed in some way. If a semiconductor junction is heated beyond the limits established by the integrated circuit manufacturer, the integrated circuit may cease to function properly, may act erratically, or in some cases may be permanently damaged.
Hence, it is important that heat generated by an integrated circuit (IC) be dissipated quickly and reliably. This may be accomplished by the use of a heat sink device which connects the integrated circuit present on an integrated circuit board assembly to a mounting member which is part of the chassis of the electronic equipment, such -that heat moves from the integrated circuit to the chassis and from there to the surrounding air, instead of heating the semiconductor junction.
Typically, such a heat sink is attached to the equipment chassis by hardware elements, such as brackets, screws or other such elements, in order to create a good, thermally conducting interface between the heat sink and the equipment chassis. However, in such arrangements, when the circuit board assembly must removed from the equipment, such as for repair or replacement, the thermally conducting interface (produced by the attachment mechanism) between the heat sink and the chassis must be broken (interrupted) . Removal of the printed circuit board requires that the attachment hardware be removed. Often this is difficult, if not impossible, however, due to the inaccessibility of the particular attachment hardware in the equipment. The attachment hardware is often located in the midst of other circuit boards and elements in the equipment, such that the proper tools for removal of the hardware cannot be brought into operative contact with the hardware. Even when tools are not required, it is often difficult for the operator to access the hardware elements for removal.
Hence, it would be desirable to have a heat sink assembly for integrated circuits on integrated circuit boards which is capable of providing a good, thermally conducting interface between the heat sink and the equipment chassis while also permitting convenient removal and insertion of the integrated circuit board into and out of the equipment chassis.